With continuous development of wireless communication technology and rapid popularization of smart phones, a mobile phone has been defined as a modern-life necessity. Generally speaking, a mobile phone not only serves for conventional voice communication, but can also provide various information services, including receiving information on the standard date and time from a base station and displaying the received information on the standard date and time via a display device such as an LCD.
Modern people usually own many digital products such as a notebook computer, a digital camera, a digital photo frame, and the like. The system date and time of such a product has to be set manually.
As stated, a mobile phone can display information on the standard date and time received from a base station only on a local screen, but cannot pass the standard date and time on to another device. Therefore, to display correct date and time information on each digital device, a user has to manually set system date and time for each digital device, which causes great inconvenience to the user.